


【TSV】命运交响曲

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 傻乎乎人类女巫BE＆兔E猫B，一个并不太一见钟情的一见钟情
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【TSV】命运交响曲

**Author's Note:**

> 一个奇奇怪怪的脑洞，感觉是把一些东西混在一起了（抓脑壳  
> 轻微疯狂动物城pa和女巫pa，不知道应该也没关系？  
> 完全不是musician gang，没养过兔子，没有生理常识，没查资料直接瞎写了，希望不会过于亵渎（  
> 传统艺能BEB，虽然兔兔假孕提及但是还是互攻背景，今天没搞到hs，不太高兴（  
> 首先感谢您的观看！

Brett是名女巫，但这不意味着他应该在上班之前遇到一只碰瓷的兔子。  
至少他是这么想的。  
这下他不得不拜托朋友帮自己和他们唠叨的指挥请假，并祈祷对方不会在下一次排练时突然把他点出来然后让全团陪着他一起看他抖弓。  
他皱着眉头把那小小一团放在床上，看着兔子蜷缩着一团轻轻颤抖着，并不知道这对于正常兔子来说算不算得上正常。  
...但仅仅只是对方对着他脱口而出的那句“女巫先生！”都已经足够让他警惕，毕竟他可是有足足十年没有听到过这个称呼了。  
有短信滴滴答答地发过来，Brett见床上的兔子也没什么反应，掏出来还没来得及看一眼，余光却突然看到一团毛球一下从床上跳起来，接着就只看到一团白色的东西抱住了他僵硬的小臂，从毛团里露出两颗黑葡萄干一样的小眼睛，明明只是只兔子Brett却恍惚在他脸上看到了人的表情——兔子应该有人的表情吗？  
“女巫先生...”小家伙抱住他的胳膊却只知道怯生生地叫他，让Brett一下就头大了起来，停，现在不是吐槽“女巫”和“先生”这两个词为什么连在一起的时候，他无奈地想把自己的手抽出来，却没能成功，他有些惊讶地看了兔子一眼，“想不到你力气还挺大的？”  
这话听上去不算友善，兔子第一次遇到人也发怯，只可惜情况不允许继续消磨，面对着面色不善的人类女巫，他只得尽全力鼓起勇气，“非，非常抱歉打扰您了，但我也不知道有谁还能解决我的问题...”  
“停，我觉得我也不行，介于我已经十年没有被称作‘女巫’了。”Brett直接打断了对方的发言，眼见那双眼睛扎啊眨的，他不得不花更多时间解释，“我并没有接受家族正统的‘女巫教育’，我们家的女巫到我这一代已经断了，我——”  
杨先生本想直接果断地让对方回去，他也好亡羊补牢去赚回自己今天的工资，可惜大概上天都不看好他过于决绝的发言，床上的兔子一双小眼睛扎啊眨的，下一秒居然从那豆大的眼珠里掉出一串泪珠来，晕湿了杨先生的床单。而且就在下一秒就像下雨一样又掉了一串、接着就一发不可收拾地和拧不干净的水龙头一样，而且对方居然是只哭不出声的类型，即使是Brett自认为自己一向不近人情都不由得伸出手去想安慰对方，然而本人连猫都没撸过，哪里还会安慰兔子，最后只把人家原本顺滑的皮毛摸得乱七八糟。  
”呜、对不起，呜呜，女巫呜...先生，“兔子低着头掉眼泪，眼泪和不要钱似的往下洒，Brett只能一直僵硬地抚摸对方的皮毛，天晓得他对哭真的是一点办法都没有，如果有的话...他手上的动作一顿，接着就听到兔子一颤一颤地哭诉，“但是我真的不知道嗝，怎么办了，Ray告诉我，额，只有女巫有办法...”  
Brett疑心自己听到了某些熟悉的名字，但是显然对方的话让他更疑惑，因为直到现在他都不知道这只兔子到底有什么事情需要找他——一个根本没有接受过正统训练的“女巫”！不过先不说别的，兔子的皮毛有这么舒服吗，他忍不住多摸了两把，轻轻咳了一声问出了自己的疑惑，“所以你到现在还没告诉我你到底，咳，你要找我这个‘女巫’做什么...？”他好像还不知道兔子的名字，他下意识把目光投向对方——  
“Eddy，你叫我Eddy就好了，”兔子这时候终于止住了眼泪，用手擦了擦眼睛，于是那点皮毛附近立刻带上了粉红色，“我怀孕了。”他露出个腼腆的笑，用温柔的眼神望向自己的腹部，手则不自觉得在上面摩挲，而Brett则觉得那或许是在他的智商上碾压。  
他露出个假笑。

Brett不知道他应不应该相信谷歌，理智告诉他在许多不了解的领域他应该相信它强大的搜索功能，但介于它并不能回答他“为什么兔子会说话”以及“为什么这世界上存在女巫”这两个问题，他决定还是持保留态度。  
Brett Yang有一个不常见但也不少见的东方姓氏，并因为其谐音而多次被吐槽和羊这种食草动物根本毫不相似。但姓氏带给他的的确不只是谐音梗那么简单——好吧介于乐团里根本只有一个人在玩这个谐音梗——他的父辈们曾在很长一段时间都拥有“巫女”的头衔，这甚至一度让小杨先生因为以为成为‘巫女’就是要变性而格外恐惧。  
但头衔之所以只是一个头衔，就是因为它已经不再具有其实质性的内容，“女巫”这两个字到了杨家爸爸这一代事实上就的确几乎只剩下这两个字了，杨博尧隐约记得自己年少时曾听过家里的嬢嬢讲过类似的故事，但那早就伴随着模糊的童年而远去，只剩下一片废墟，杨家爸爸还接受过某些家族教育，而杨博尧则是坚定地表示自己不会成为女巫，于是他甚至没有接受过这样的“家庭教育”。上一次他听到类似的称呼，大概真的有十年了。  
所以说那个'Ray'到底是谁啊？  
“是我们的朋友。是一只很漂亮的蝉哦。”兔子啃着Brett刚买来的菜叶子，咔哧咔哧吃得很高兴。  
Brett表示不太能接受Ray是一只蝉的设定，他把小提琴手的脸安在一只蝉身上，掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩，“等一下，我们？”他手上递菜叶子的动作一顿。  
“啊，也是我的朋友。我们是最好的朋友。”兔子似乎觉得只说第一句还不够，又连忙补了一句，“他和你的名字一样，也叫Brett，是我见过最漂亮的灰猫了！”  
Brett脸上的笑都维持不住，一时间甚至不知道该怎么回应，灰猫？他又好气又好笑，却在不经意间看到兔子抚摸自己的腹部所流露出的那丝母性光辉时抿紧了嘴唇，”所以孩子的爸爸是谁？“  
Eddy的脸一下红了，他居然一天之内看到了一只兔子哭、又看到他脸红、还是只怀孕的公兔子，真是丰富精彩的一天！  
“额，我，”兔子大概也不知道怎么解释，嗯嗯啊啊了半天都没交出个名字，Brett并不想相信命运就是有这么多的巧合，在他遇到了那件事之后又让他遇到了一只名叫Eddy的兔子：他有一个名叫Ray的朋友、崇拜树林里的啄木鸟Hilary，而且...他有一只灰猫朋友，他们从小就认识，叫Brett。  
“是Brett吗？”他直截了当地问。  
Eddy没那个机会回答他，他也再没那个机会了，因为一团灰影直接扑了过来，如果不是门口跟着响起的那声气势汹汹的“Brett！”让他下意识回头，他甚至怀疑他的脸会被直接抓花。只见一道灰影直接冲进来叼着兔子的脖子下一秒就不见了踪影，接着就是门口有人怒气冲冲地大喊大叫，“Brett Yang你给我出来说清楚——”人被他一把扯进来。  
那个被Brett一直不经意念着的人终于出现了，从门后露出一张写满愤怒的脸，被拽进门之后也只是愣了一下就一把拽住Brett的领子，“你居然搞大了人家的肚子！”  
Brett翻了个白眼，一巴掌拍在怕不是神志不清的男人肚子上，引得人直接痛呼一声捂住了自己的小肚子，疼得甚至憋出了两滴眼泪，“你干嘛！”  
“我上周就操过你，你肚子被我搞大了吗？”Brett面无表情地说着，收起袋子里还剩下的菜叶子，兔子Eddy和面前的人类Eddy在他眼前晃来晃去，让人烦躁，他没好气地把袋子扔到还蹲着的人的头上，引来对方哀怨的眼神，“...你怎么知道我家在哪？”  
“...”Eddy喃喃了些什么，抱着自己的腿又蹲在原地不动了，一个大男人怎么能柔软得原地蹲下还能双手抱腿？Brett更疑惑了，今天发生的事情和问题一个个盘旋在他脑子里，像是谱子里乱飞的音符，没有一个在他们应该在的位置，他突兀地想起那团灰色的影子和Eddy说的话——人类的那个——有什么东西突然穿成了一根线连接起了所有音符，当所有的不可能都变成可能时就指向了唯一一条可能的路径——  
“你听得懂动物说话，你也是女巫？”他目光灼灼地盯着试图把自己钻进地缝里的Eddy，看着对方不自在地露出一个尴尬的笑来。  
那些音符在他的脑海里串起了贝多芬五的旋律。

正如某位音乐家乐谱最初的音符被视为“命运的敲门砖”，这世间最后的两位女巫的相遇也算是某种命运的玩笑，女巫Brett被兔子Eddy碰瓷，而女巫Eddy也在面对着同一乐团刚认识第一天就滚上床的同一席小提琴手发来的那条“奇怪的”短信时，被一只从天而降的灰猫糊了一脸，差点连最新的眼镜都又碎了一地。  
Brett Yang不是一位好女巫，但感谢Eddy Chen是的，他乖乖地修习了家族的传统课程，知道最初的女巫实则就是动物世界的医生。最初的女巫们拥有可以和所有动物交流的能力，但如今只有非常小的一部分动物才能和女巫沟通，灰猫Brett和白兔Eddy就是其中一员。但哪怕是好学生Eddy也是在将近三十年的人生中第一次作为女巫和动物交流，更不用提灰猫拥有着和他暗恋的人一样的名字，而猫与兔之间的跨物种爱情更是吓得他差点又摔掉了自己的新眼镜。  
“...其实我也不是很能听得懂他在说什么啦...”Eddy尴尬地用手在空中瞎比划，试图缓解某种紧张，“我只是大概、大概感应到了，就很模糊的一小团东西...”他试图向Brett描绘他所看到的东西，但很遗憾他们之间的沟通能力大概并不足以支撑起这一点。而Brett则死死盯着自己的手机，完全不敢相信他居然真的把短信错发给了刚认识不久的Eddy——他甚至根本不知道他是什么时候存的对方的手机号！  
如果尴尬能杀人，那两个人大概都会当场横尸街头。Eddy感觉到自己的脸热得都快能烧炭了，但他还是忍不住用余光打量面前的男人，手机里还存着刚刚google出来的信息：他们刚刚才搞明白了Eddy是作为一只兔子假孕了。至于他，一只公兔子为什么会假孕...那大概并不是他们应该关注的东西了。  
Eddy知道自己不该高兴，但他还是忍不住有些飘飘然，虽然Brett完全不记得他了，但是好歹他们还是认识了啊！一想到灰猫Brett和白兔Eddy他又有些兴奋，他天生有些浪漫思维，总觉得这是命运女神在告诉他们——无论在哪个世界，Eddy和Brett都会在一起。想到这，他又有些甜蜜，又有些难过，暗戳戳地想也不知道到底什么时候他们也能像他们那样啊。  
和恋爱脑Eddy不一样，Brett则一直上下打量着这个刚加入他们不久的小提琴手，心里都觉得有些不可思议。他不算是能接受男性的类型，虽说也不是没有尝试过和男性交往，但大多不太长久，更不用提第一次见面就和人滚上了床，如果不是他一个星期前才和对方在床上面面相觑他自己都不敢相信。只是那一刻，他至今记得在见到Eddy坐在吧台前的那一瞬间，对方没戴眼镜低头喝酒的模样让他义无反顾地走了过去，下一秒对方抬头的时候他以为自己看到了星辰。  
那晚的记忆是火热却又模糊的，只有那双眼睛却一直熠熠生辉，无论是在什么背景中都能吸引他的目光。这种久违的注视着一个人的感觉让他着迷又生畏，他追求刺激，却也恐惧于他的神秘，于是一半的自己告诉他够了，保持这样的距离就够了；而另一半的自己则叫嚣着把他纳入他的生活，这样他才算得上完整。  
而这个人现在坐在自己面前，是个拥有神奇力量的女巫，似乎和自己的过去有着某种奇妙的联系；却也同时在他面前惴惴不安地握着双手，无数次用舌尖湿润饱满的嘴唇——这实在是让他，完全无法抗拒。  
他决定把握先机。  
“要吃中饭吗？”Brett面无表情的问道。  
“哎？”Eddy像是只被揉了尾巴的兔子，从唇舌间露出一点兔牙，柔软蓬松的毛发就像是兔子的耳朵，Brett之前并没有觉得有那么像，但当见到了兔子Eddy以后，他突然觉得，那或许就是某个奇妙世界的他们？  
“...临时买的。”他指了指桌上的菜叶子，又抬起下巴示意了一下厨房，“...还有好多。”  
“可以吗！”Eddy的眼睛立刻亮了，“我还从来没试过炒菜呢！”  
“额，不是...”Brett想说不是让你炒，说实话他隐约觉得对方大概根本不会做饭，但不知道为什么那句话在舌尖滚了一圈又被咽了回去，他笑了笑，说，“好啊。”

于是他们在这个世界也开始了新的命运。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我流童话）甜到发懵  
> 加入了很多诡异的元素，比如蝉Ray（...）、啄木鸟Hilary（...），全都是第一感，8要打我（  
> 公兔子到底能不能假孕我也没查，就当他可以吧！这里有可能会搞一篇BE，本来其实这才是我想写的，结果突然跑偏还写了个一见钟情的阿B，我也挺佩服自己的脑子的。当然阿B这里一见钟情主要是他俩压根不是第一次见，只是某些人不记得了而已，所以其实算是多重影响加持他打算和小陈试试吧...这种感觉）其实基本可以理解成两人小的时候在补习班见过一面以后再也没见的AU，因为感觉阿B对小陈那句话实在太重要了所以还是私心这么设定了，至于这么大的孩子到底会不会记得（...请无视这些BUG吧因为我逻辑很差完全圆不回去呢！  
> 其实本来没打算写酒吧一见钟情的阿B的结果突然灵光一现，感觉刺激加神秘，哎呦很合适嘛就写了，感觉笔下的他们真的就完全很自主（...自己谈恋爱，挺魔幻的哈哈哈  
> 然后阿B脑子里的曲子就是贝五，就那几个蹦蹦蹦蹦俺真的不知道怎么形容，就你懂得）  
> 该说结语啦，再次感谢您看到这里！非常感谢为我留言点赞的朋友们，祝您身体健康，快乐搞琴，我们下次再见，拜拜~


End file.
